The Master's Darkest Hour
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: Kidnapped at the side of the road, the Master didn't know what would happen to him. Freshly regenerated and weak certainly didn't help. Can the Doctor, Jack, Martha, and Donna save him, and more importantly. Will they be able to relieve him from his darkest hour? Rated T to be safe.
1. We Found the Master!

**A.N. I was looking through random stories and this idea struck me. I like DoctorWhump!, but there is absolutely no dirt on the Master! People take the Doctor to experiment him. But what about when they took the Master? **

**Don't kill me, but I'm not allowed to watch Torchwood, nothing about it, so I'll only have Jack, since I only saw a little of Ianto and Gwen.**

**And yes, I know, I'm supposed to be working on my other story.**

**Sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, even though how much I love the Master! (don't judge me)**

The Master was walking along the cold road, stupid Doctor, stupid Timelords, stupid DRUMS! He could here them echoing throughout his mind in the beat he's come to know so well. _One two three four. One two three four. _The never stopping, never faulting drums.

He kicked a piece of litter out of spite and it hit a cat. He was sitting in a back alley. It was dark and cold, to everyone but the Timelord.

Cars sped past him, some stopping, some kept going. Not like he cared, he was a Timelord! Why would he care?

He should've.

The cars that stopped had men that filed out. And faster than even he could react, a cloth covered his face and he fell into an eerie unconsciousness.

The Doctor had a feeling, he knew something was wrong. And no, Donna wasn't snapping in his ear.

"Well, spaceman?" Donna yelled, "What's the matter with you?"

Spoke too soon.

The Doctor uncharacteristically remained silent, and pulled a lever on the TARDIS, then left his girl to do the rest.

Donna could barely hang on from the shaking, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know!" the Doctor had glee written on his face. A mask that covered what internally he knew. The Master, he sensed a Timelord in the area. But the sense was growing dim. Like he was dying or...someone purposely cut off signal.

There was a banging on the door. "Doctor? It's me...Martha!"

As fast as light the Doctor sped to the door, there stood Martha and Jack. Jack stood up straight and said, "How's it going, Doc," and he kissed Donna's hand. Martha...she was hunched over from running all the way to the TARDIS. When she said she could hear the TARDIS from a mile away, she wasn't kidding.

"So," she gasped, "What brings you here?"

"Oh the usual..." he was silent.

"You don't know, do you Doc?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't, and don't call me Doc!"

"Spaceman!" Donna whined, "What's going on, what are you not telling us?"

"Well, it'll be best in the TARDIS, don't want any accidental eavesdroppers, do we?"

They all settled into one of the more deeper rooms of the TARDIS, why exactly? Because they could.

"I was tracked a being on the console earlier today..." the Doctor was interrupted.

"I knew you were doing something!" Donna looked victorious.

"...And please don't freak out, but...I believe that it was the Master!"

"What!"

"I thought I said not to freak out!"

"Sorry," Martha and Jack looked sheepish at the Doctor, but there was an angry glint in their eyes. Fire against ice.

"Anyway, my connection to him" weird looks, " seemed to be fading, so I put in a scan for something that is unusual."

"Extra-terrestrial?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Well, then," Jack stood up, trying to shake off his obvious discomfort, "We'll just have to wait before slimy Saxon shows his face."

"The Master was Harold Saxon," Donna questioned, "The one I voted for? Doctor why didn't you tell me!"

"We all were going to vote for him, so," Martha shrugged, "You're not that bad."

The TARDIS's bells rang like crazy.

"She's found something!" the Doctor leapt out of the room.

"She?" the companions looked amused.

They met up in the console room and the Doctor stared at the screen intently.

"Well, then," Martha tried to shake the amusement out of her voice, "What is it?"

"I got two signals, but one seemed to have happened months ago, the other was just sent in."

"That made no sense," Jack said, "But continue."

"Well," Donna looked at the screen, "That's interesting."

"You understand it!"

"No, I don't, you dolt!" she smacked the Doctor over the head, "Tell us what it says!"

"The older one seems to be a burst of time energy. Which could only be formed by A. a hole in the fabric of reality, B. a certain boy's vortex manipulator, or C. a Timelord regeneration."

"So did he change his face," Martha whined, that complicated everything! And no offense or anything, she didn't really want to help him after what the Master had done to herself and her family.

"Hopefully, the other two would be bad,"

"How's using my vortex manipulator bad?" Jack complained.

"The second one," The Doctor completely ignored him, "Seems to be a message, hold on let me get the speakers going,"

They wished it was something else, anything, else really.

"_Doc-tor. We have acqu-ired your friend. Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

Martha gulped, now she really didn't want to join the Saxon Search.

**A.N. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Saving the Child

**A.N. Back again!**

Donna, Martha, Jack, and the Doctor crowded the screen. Presumably tracking the signal.

The Daleks were positioned behind Mars, and moved with it to keep off all radar. That was clever, too clever for a Dalek.

All they did was wait until either another message, or until...the Doctor persuaded the TARDIS that they needed to help the Master. Yeah, awkward.

The message came first.

_"We have pre-pared exter-min-ation for your accomp-lice," _

The Doctor's face fell, not again! **(A.N. for those of you who don't know, in the 8th Doctors incarnation the Daleks executed him.)**

Martha and Jack couldn't help but have a little bit of a grin, but they immediately regretted it. Donna was just plain worried.

Finally, the Doctors old girl fired up, and they started on their way to the Dalek fleet.

The months, no _years, _the Master had been imprisoned in the Dalek ship were unbearable. First it started off with just keeping him around as a pet, but man, those human daleks could be deceiving, just give them time. He only got one glance at his new body. He was male, thankfully! But he had very pale skin, natural or from being with the Daleks, only time would tell. His hair was brown and his eyes reflected the few blonde streaks in his hair. Another thing, man, he felt short!

After being a 'pet', the Master was subject to several torture methods. None of them were ever fatal, just slow and painful. He was whipped, punched, cut open, and basically any other torture method you can think of. The Daleks never missed anything.

Once his physical state was weakened, they went for the mental. He felt uneasy, awkward, nervous, tense, ill-at-ease, strained, edgy restless, embarrassed, troubled, worried anxious, fraught, rattled twitchy, discombobulated, antsy, etc. He often felt depressed enough that he felt the need to take his own life.

Now, huddled in a corner, the human with a dalek eye sticking out of its forehead, all the Master could do was wince. He knew it now, it was coming. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and maybe a little blue.

The human immediately kicked him and punched him in the chest, taking all the air out of him. Then stormed off to the disturbance. There was a gun. One seemingly purposely left by his feet, but what was the point of having it there?

The Doctor, Martha, Jack, and Donna all walked out of the TARDIS. The barrier was up. Jack had his big gun again. All was almost right in the world. Almost.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks fired at the barrier, only to be held back. But they continued their fire in search of a weak spot.

"Let the Master go," the Doctor's face was cold and stoic.

"He has been sen-tenced for exter-min-ation!"

"My point?"

Jack fired his gun, he took out a Dalek without breaking the shield, he continued he shot and shot and shot. Then the human dalek appeared. Everyone gasped, the Daleks were completely against all mixings with humans.

They couldn't fight off all of the Daleks, that wouldn't do at all, they had one chose...

...they high-tailed it back to the TARDIS.

They gathered around the console and watched the Doctor do his magic and it materialized in the room they heard the Master was being held in.

"Master?" the Doctor slowly approached him. Usually he would've spit back, complaining that he wasn't 95 anymore. But that's different. Now he was huddled in a corner, shivering, his eyes wide with fear, and...something about the trio of companions' hearts melted. Maybe it was because that the Master hadn't realized it, probably, but he had regenerated into A CHILD. Also they pitied him, heavily.

"We're here to help you," Donna moved forward, she always had a soft spot for children, luckily the Master was weakened, he would've retaliated for that insult.

"No." the Master's voice shook.

"Come on, it's only us, isn't it?" Martha positioned herself so she was squatting before him.

"I think that might be part of the point, Nightingale." Jack stepped forward.

Suddenly, the Master was thrown into panic, he dove for the gun at his feet, and pointed it at the Doctor and his companions.

"Someone's lively on his feet," Donna snorted, not at all intimidated by the child pointing a gun at her.

"Come on," the Doctor urged, "Get into the TARDIS."

"I said no," the Master glared at them.

"Doctor," Jack glanced around, "How much time do we have until the Daleks find out where we are?"

"I don't expect much," the Doctor ran his hands through his hair, he stretched his hand out in a cue for the Master to take it.

"What did I tell he all?" the Master asked as he fired the gun straight at Martha and Donna, falling unconscious in the Doctor's outstretched arms.

**A.N. What do you think?**

**Review!**


	3. Injuries

**A.N. I'm back! By the way, I'm sorry for not being here for a while, but I don't give up on stories, I'm as stubborn as a mule. (Especially if you know me :))**

The gunshot echoed throughout the room, but apparently, the Master was seeing double or something because it landed a little to the left of Martha's ear. Well, now you know who he was aiming for, I guess.

"He's insane!" Jack cried in alarm.

"We already knew that, you dolt!" Donna smacked him over the head.

The Doctor solemnly stood up, still holding the child Master, mind you and walked back to the TARDIS. Jack, Martha and Donna took that as their cue to run after him before he went disappearing and they were left with the Daleks.

When they were all in, the TARDIS gave a whirring noise, it sounded like it was alarm and disappeared. The Doctor quickly handed the Master over to Jack and ran to the console.

"What's happening?" Martha yelled over all of the noise.

"It's the TARDIS I don't think she likes the Master being back," the Doctor gritted his teeth.

"The Police Box is fighting back again, you're saying," Donna shrieked in alarm, "Well, at least it's not the first time!"

The TARDIS finally settled down.

"Where are we?" Jack stood up.

"When are we?" Martha said at the same time.

"Um..." The Tenth Incarnation of the Intelligent Time Lord scratched the back of his head.

"Doctor!" a male voice from outside knocked on the door.

"Grandad!" Donna ran over to the door, letting him in.

"Well, then Doctor, what're you doing appearing here this time?" Wilfred said.

"The TARDIS didn't cooperate," Jack spoke before the Doctor could, "And we appeared here."

"Well, then," Wilfred gestured to the Master, "Who's that, then?"

"Oh, him," Martha barely looked over her shoulder at the child, "He's the Master."

"And who's the Master?"

The Doctor finally said something, "He's my friend, my very, very old friend,"

"Didn't you say he was also your best enemy?" Jack said cheekily.

"Well," Wilfred continued over Jack's comment, "He can't be that old then, can he?"

"He's 903 years old," the Doctor said.

Wilfred's jaw dropped.

"Well," the Doctor spoke again, "I'm 906, so don't give him that,"

"I never knew you were older," Martha looked like she was having trouble understanding that.

"Well, it's impossible to determine our age," the Doctor was getting ready to rant, "We've both lived for so long that we've forgotten. He's never been around enough around _any _of my companions to tell them how old he is. He was always said to be around the same age as me, but the Master was always 3 years younger than me on Gallifrey, so he's 3 years younger than me now."

"Sounds logical," everyone nodded their heads.

"Dad?" a voice called from outside.

"The devil!" Donna whispered.

Wilfred leaned out the doors, "Dear, I'm just talking to the Doctor,"

He leaned back in and made a movement that clearly said, 'Let's get a move on'.

The Doctor nodded and everyone was grinning as they faded away.

Everyone sighed, they were safe from Donna's mother...

...or they thought so until they heard a scream...

...coming from the Master.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack seemed to be struggling holding against the writhing child.

"The Daleks seemingly have placed some sort of Time Lock if you will, on him. Which caused him to have no physical injuries, I was wondering about that, and now we've been out of range for long enough..."

"All his injuries are coming back to him!" Martha concluded.

"Yes,"

The TARDIS suddenly stopped.

"I believe we're here," Wilfred stood up.

The Doctor ran to the doors, leaving Wilfred, Jack, Martha and Donna all gathered around the Master's slowly settling down body. Blood was slowly dripping between the gratings on the floor.

Martha was trying to deal with that.

"We're still in the Time Vortex," the Doctor said, "Just floating about, you know,"

"Oh my word," Wilfred points, "He's bleeding,"

"Oh he is," the Doctor frowns, "We're going to the medical bay."

Wilfred, Martha, Jack and Donna weren't allowed in while the Doctor was looking at the Master, but they could tell it was gruesome. The Master's screams of pain, agony, confusion, whatever else he could really think of echoed throughout the TARDIS.

When they were allowed in, it was a tragic site. The Master had bandages around his head and his chest. Both of his legs were broken and his arms looked like they had just been put back after dislocating. Pale scars littered his skin, with an occasional bruise here and there.

"He had bruising on his head and a concussion," the Doctor spoke, "Seemed to me when he was awake to have some sort of mental illness, but he could've always of had that if you think about it, bones in his legs were snapped in half, both shoulders were out of place, has a paralyzed hand, the left one, and looked as if he was stabbed in multiple places.

"Wait a second," Wilfred stepped forward, "The Master's incarnation looks a lot like yours, couldn't we go to Earth and say he was your son?"

**A.N. Not so much as a cliffy, but as good as one I'll get at the moment.**

**Keep calm and Review**


	4. Hysterics

**A.N. I'm back you lovely readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimed.**

The Master woke up sometime later, he didn't know but it was about three days later. Every part of his body hurt, they felt like they had been ripped to shreds, sewn back together, then microwaved. Yeah, painful.

He want to say something like this, 'What am I doing here?' but it came in the form of a whimper.

"Yeah," a male voice said, "I know it hurts."

The Freak, Captain Jack Harkness was standing in the doorway, he was apparently passing through because he was holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"I'll get the Doctor," Jack had left mumbling something like, 'You think that's painful, try being killed several times a day in a year that never happened.'

The Doctor was _skipping _he looked so gleeful that he'd woken up. Like, seriously, _skipping._

"Allo, Master!" he sat at the side of the bed, looking down on him, "How're you feeling?"

The Master did his best to glare in response.

"Okay...then." Martha walked in, "He doesn't seem to have harmed himself any farther, but there could still be internal damage."

The Doctor winced, but still kept silent.

"Oi! Spaceman! What's going on in there?" Donna's yell came from outside.

"The Master's just woken up!" the Doctor yelled back.

The Master tried to suppress a wince that came from all of the yelling.

"Doctor, I think the yelling's hurting him," Wilfred pointed out while entering the room.

"Oh, great," the Doctor rubbed his forehead, "The Master's then not going to survive with Donna."

"True," everyone laughed.

The Master scowled, he_ hated_ when he was laughed at.

"So, Doctor," Donna asked, "When will we be able to move him?"

"When he's healed," the Doctor said.

"That sounds like something gramps would say,"

"Yeah," the Doctor looked up, "Would you prefer him to injure himself further?"

"I WAS JUST MAKING A POINT!" Donna yelled.

"Sheesh." Jack rubbed his ear.

The Master shifted uncomfortably, but he couldn't feel his darn left hand! He couldn't move it! What was wrong with it! With new child-like instincts, he started crying.

"Um..." Martha was making a bunch of shrugging motions trying to show people she didn't know what to do. Jack obviously thought that was a good idea, and Donna caught on too.

"You guys look like a bunch of dancing robots," Wilfred chuckled.

The Doctor hugged the Master while he had an argument with his new instincts.

_Child-like Instincts: Wah! Why won't my arm work._

_The Master: Shut up! You're ruining my image!_

_Child-like Instincts: The Master doesn't like me!_

_The Master: No one does!_

_Child-like Instincts: Wah!_

_The Master: SHUT UP!_

_Child-like Instincts: Well too bad, I'm in main control now. *sticks out tongue*_

_The Master: That's rude._

_Child-like Instincts: You're rude._

_The Master: I'm not getting in this conversation._

_Child-like Instincts: Wah!_

_The Master: Great the Drums + Child-like Instincts = Disaster_

_Child-like Instincts; Wah!_

"Oh, crap, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Um, I don't know," the Doctor feigned innocence, "Maybe leave the room for a little bit!"

"O-k-a-y, then," Martha ushered people out of the room, when they were all gone she said, "Take care of him while we're not here, okay, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded numbly.

* * *

"Wow," Jack sighed once outside, "He changed attitudes very quickly,"

"Glaring one second, crying at the next? Wow, kids are tough," Donna rubbed her face.

"You know," Wilfred looked at her, "You were the same when you were young."

"That's just child-like instincts," Martha slammed her face on a table.

"W-o-w," Jack held out the syllables.

* * *

"So," the Doctor looked the Master in the eyes, "What's bothering ya, are ya going to tell me?"

The Master just sat there in response.

"Koschei, if you want to get better you have to tell me!" the Doctor pleaded.

The Master glared at the Doctor in a way that clearly said, 'No way, bud,'

The Doctor turned around face the wall, and began to repeatedly slam his head on it.

"Yo, Doc, don't want ya to lose brain cells!" Jack called from the hallway.

"Shut up! And don't call me that!" the Doctor said.

The Master into hysterics.

**A.N. Fast update, wow, you're lucky. Review!**


	5. Scanning

**A.N. I'm back ya all!**

**WARNING: Angsty Master in this chapter.**

**Disclaimed.**

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked while the Doctor tried to comfort the Master.

"I don't know," the Doctor was utterly confused.

"I think he's doing it on purpose," Martha walked in.

"That'd be logical," Wilfred said.

"No," the Doctor sighed, "That's not his style, never has, never will,"

"Well, somebody knows a lot about him," Donna raised her hands to point at the Doctor.

"He's my friend."

"Hey," the Doctor whispered to the Master, "Do you think you can stop crying?"

"Suck it up! Buttercup!" Donna yelled!

The Master was silenced.

"One for the human!" Donna pumped her fist in the air.

"What? What? WHAT?" the Doctor was confused.

"I think he didn't like the fact that you were being too gentle," Wilfred pointed out.

"Crybaby," Jack whispered.

"Hey, enough of that!" the Doctor pointed at him.

"Oh, you pointed!" the Master said childishly.

"And he doesn't want to be treated as a child," Martha scoffed.

"Oi," the Doctor warned.

"Someone's on defense today," Wilfred laughed.

"But I've got a better question," the Doctor ignored that last comment, "What were the Daleks doing to the Master? Why were they doing that? What were they after?"

"Oh," Jack face palmed, "I haven't thought of that,"

"But it's a good point!" Martha shrugged.

"One for the human, one for the Time Lord," Donna kept track.

"Martha," the Doctor commanded.

"Um, I don't know why, something to do with being a Time Lord?"

"Right track, Donna,"

"Straight out embarrassment,"

"Maybe not that, Wilfred,"

"Payback? Revenge?"

"Could be, but they've already done that, they don't do repeats, Jack,"

"Let's see what do I know about Time Lords. Well, I know one's got my eye..."

"MARTHA CONTINUE YOUR ANSWER!"

"Let me think, what can a Time Lord do that's different from everyone else?" Martha was in deep thought.

"Regenerate!" Donna peeped up.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor clapped, "But why? They've obviously gotten him to regenerate since last time. What're they up to?"

"I've heard that when a Time Lord is regenerating they're vulnerable," Jack was completely serious, "Could've they done something in that time?"

"He's definitely weaker than usual," the Doctor nodded. "What would've they done?"

"Can't you answer any of these questions?" Donna asked.

The Doctor sat down in deep thought, he did that very often as a Time Lord. Could they want to add to his so-called 'Drumming'? If that even did exist, that is. What could Daleks do if they even got regenerative power...it would probably make the Master younger...OH RASSILON, how didn't he notice it before?

"What is it?" Donna leaned forward.

"I believe that the Daleks have taken some of the Master's regeneration energy, thus making him younger." the Doctor rubbed his face.

Martha thought about it for awhile, "So does this effect anything else than age?"

"And childishness?" Jack piped up helpfully.

"I'll have to go in for more research," the Doctor was getting a headache.

* * *

"So basically," Martha was crouching to talk to the Master, "All you have to do is lie here while the machine scans you,"

The Master nodded numbly as Jack picked him up and laid him down on the scanner.

"The scans starting," Wilfred called back to them.

"Let me see, gramps!" Donna looked over his shoulder.

"Two working hearts," the Doctor read the screen, "Good lung capacity, bypass, I can't see anything different than a normal Time Lord child."

"What about his hypnotic powers?" Jack called to him.

"Oh! They seem to have been majorly diminished."

"Oh thank god," Wilfred could do without hypnotic things.

"Well, he probably is still trying to use it on us," Martha said.

Donna was thinking, "Well then, Spaceman, can you see something else?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Well then, out you come," the Doctor picked up the Master who promptly wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck and buried his face in the crook of the neck.

The Master audibly yawned.

"I think he's tired." Donna looked up.

"Yeah, I think so," the Doctor paused, "TARDIS, dear?"

A door appeared off the console room. The Doctor went in and reappeared sometime later, Master-less.

"Doc," Jack called, "If he did stay this way, would it be that bad?"

"Well, it wouldn't be bad, per say, but we should still figure out what's wrong with him and then..." the Doctor spoke.

"We can give him a new beginning!" Martha interrupted excitedly.

"That's great!" Wilfred clapped, "Anyways, I think it's time for me to return home, have to take care of me daughter and all that. See you soon, Doctor..."

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned her way to Wilfred's house.

**A.N. And that's a wrap! Review!**


	6. Koschei

**A.N. I'm back you lovely people.**

**Disclaimed.**

"There we are!" the Doctor proclaimed happily.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"At your mum's."

"Why? Do you really think she'll welcome the Master there?"

"Probably not," Jack leaned forward.

They all walked out of the TARDIS, well, one person was being carried, having not fully woken up yet, or maybe just being stubborn.

Who knows.

* * *

After quite a bit of yelling and smacking, the Doctor, the Master, Donna, Martha and Jack all stumble back into the TARDIS.

"Okay," Donna clapped her hands, "Martha! Your parents are great, a little loud, though."

"I have a feeling it's because this sleeping fella," Martha looks at the Master.

"Probably," Jack looked at the ceiling.

The Master finally seemed aware of his surroundings, "Did I miss something?" He sent a pointed look at the Doctor.

"Well," the Doctor struggled for a word, "Maybe a little something, teeny tiny, very small, okay, I give up, yes, yes you did,"

The Master pouted, "What'd I miss?"

"My mom," Martha said.

"Oh, okay then!"

"I take it he's not on good terms with your mom, then," Donna asked.

"Not at all,"

"How lovely,"

Jack, Martha, Donna, the Master and the Doctor all walked towards the library, they wanted to find possibilities on what the Daleks would do with the Master's regeneration energy.

"With the amount of regeneration energy it took to make the Master a child, it must've been a lot." the Doctor mumbled.

"So, Doc, what would they even do with the regeneration energy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor looked to be in thought, "They could always test around with it to see if they could make a more powerful race of Daleks. An insaner one,"

"Gee, thanks," the Master crossed his arms.

"Your insane, deal with it!" Martha snapped before she could stop herself.

The Master's eyes started to well with tears and before anyone realized it a full-fledged sob erupted from him.

"Oops," Martha's eyes widened.

"Yeah, oops," Jack said.

_The Master: I can feel my dignity crumbling._

_Childlike Instincts: You know you like the attention. *grins*_

_The Master: You mean being held and comforted by my best enemies. No, nada, nope._

_Childlike Instincts: You know you like it!_

_The Master: ..._

_Childlike Instincts: I see you agree with me._

_The Master: That's not what I meant..._

_Childlike Instincts: Shush, let me focus on my tears._

_The Master: *sigh* Dignity still crumbling._

"Now he's making me feel bad," Martha held a hand in front of her face.

Donna put a hand on her shoulder, "We all do it now and then,"

"It's uncontrollable," Jack added with a flirty grin.

"How bad would it be if Daleks were able to shoot Time Energy from their guns," Martha joked around.

"MARTHA! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" the Doctor removed his head from comforting a the Master.

"Not so loud," the Master whispered quietly, while pushing himself away from the Doctor.

Note to Master: Don't push yourself away from someone when you're still a yard or two in the air.

"Oh, no you don't," the Doctor said, moving his hands to try to control the Master's squirming.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you," the Master whined, then added, "But it's still on the list."

Donna, Martha and Jack all burst out laughing.

The Doctor pouted, "That's not nice, Koschei,"

"Koschei?" the companions echoed.

"His real name,"

"Oh,"

"That's a funny name," Jack grinned.

"Watch it," the Master snapped, finishing wiping off the rest of his tears.

"Kay then, Koschei," Jack smiled.

The Master was burning in embarrassment.

"Koschei," Donna tested it out, "I like that name at least better than the Master."

"I like it!" Martha clapped.

"Koschei it is, then," the Doctor smiled at him.

The Master, ahem, no, _Koschei, _frowned.

Then a wave of pain flew through the Master and he fell unconscious in the Doctor's arms.

**A.N. I'm back! Oh, cliffy! **

**Review to tell me where this story should go next!**


	7. Surgery

**A.N. Sorry for the wait, serious computer problems. Had to get a new one!**

**Disclaimed.**

"What on Earth?" Donna shrieked, "He just like, keeled over in your arms!"

Jack was smart enough to remain silent.

"The Daleks," the Doctor sounded paniced, "They must've put something in him, like a chip or something.

"Well, where's the place that would cause him to be knocked unconscious?" Martha asked.

The Doctor appeared in deep thought, then, with an expression of fear, he said, "In his brain,"

"Ew..." the companions shuddered a bit. It all just sounded too horrible.

But the Doctor was fine with that and quickly made his way to the med bay.

* * *

"You were right," the Doctor slumped against a chair, exhausted after scanning the Master's mind, "They placed a chip in there, I could try to deactivate it, but Martha, you'd need to do surgery to get it out."

"It's my duty as a doctor," Martha was completely serious.

"We'll help in any way possible," Donna volunteered Jack, who was looking sceptically at the Master, not trusting him.

"Doc? You said he was a good telepath," Jack looked up, "Then why are you volunteering to enter his brain?"

"I'm the only one who could make sense of it," the Doctor answered.

Inside the Master's head:

_The Master+Childlike Instincts (for the first time in sinc): Ow..._

_Childlike Instincts: I'm gonna cry._

_The Master: Don't you dare._

_Childlike Instincts: You'll learn to enjoy it._

_The Master: Yes, let me enjoy leaking salty liquid onto my enemy's shoulder, sounds wonderful._

_Childlike Instincts: Well, if you insist._

_The Master: That's not what I..._

_Childlike Instincts: No, no, no. After being in many unwilling children brains, I know how to do it all._

_The Master: I'm not a child..._

_NOTE TO SELF: Never insult one who could embarrass you in front of your best enemy._

_Childlike Instincts: Crying now, also feel a little nauseous, sucker._

_The Master: You!_

_Childlike Instincts: Yes, me! I'm crueler than you! Torturing parents...ahh..._

_The Master: Pure evil, which is why I don't do parenting._

_Childlike Instincts: Never?_

_The Master: Never._

_Childlike Instincts: Well, someone's going to be parented again._

_The Master: What're you..._

_Childlike Instincts: Ignoring, or I'll do the unimaginable._

"And nows he crying," Jack slammed his head on a table, "Brilliant,"

"He won't stop crying!" Donna attempted to calm him down, "When's he gonna run out of water? Do Spacemen have water sacks like a camel?"

The Doctor ignored her.

"So...yes?"

"NO!"

The Doctor calmed himself and entered the Master's brain.

All of the companions were waiting for when he exited.

The Doctor came out, "All there was, was swirling chaos! That's nowhere where it should be!"

"Yeah," Jack grumbled, "Sounds wonderful,"

"Okay," Martha questioned, "Where's the chip?"

"Towards the back of the brain," the Doctor answered.

"Okay," Martha mumbled to herself, "Sedatives, scalpel..."

The Doctor walked across the room and laid the still crying Master on the table. "Sedative please,"

Once the sedative was administered, Martha prepared herself for the surgery.

**A.N. Review!**


	8. Oswin Oswald?

**A.N. Quick update, wow, you guys are lucky. Enjoy and review!**

"Well," Martha started, "There it is," she pulled out the chip.

"That's a detonator!" Jack yelped in surprise, then straightened himself out.

"So wait," Donna said sarcastically, "Someone planted a _bomb _inside of his _head_?"

"Yes, but why?" the Doctor asked.

All of the companions went into deep thought as Martha stiched the wound on the Master's head.

"To catch us while we're off guard?" Jack supplied.

"To get rid of the evidence?" Donna continued.

"Did anyone think maybe they put it in his head to _kill _him?" Martha looked at them.

"They could've killed him easily," the Doctor scratched his head.

"But they _didn't,_" Donna exclaimed, "He must be good for something!"

"You told us he was good at hypnotising people, but that can't be related," Martha knit her eyebrows together.

"What would happen if they turned the Master _into _a Dalek," Jack continued.

"That's genius, Jack! What would happen if they did?" the Doctor leapt from his chair.

"But that means they failed, right?" Martha asked, "I mean, the Master's right here, and totally _not _a Dalek,"

The Doctor then walked over to a computer screen on the console. On the screen were a bunch of circular symbols that none of the companions could read.

Eventually, the Doctor fell back into the pilot's chair, exasperated, "The Master's a genius, and the Daleks need genius,"

"But Doctor," Donna leaned on the console, "They could've done it, look, the Master's still here. Which of course means that they didn't turn him into a Dalek. They might've been testing on humans or something the more I think about it, though."

"They could've been preparing!" the Doctor leapt up, _again, _"Which means that we need to go there right away!"

"Doctor," Martha stopped him from lunging out of the door, "A whole fleet of Daleks and you're going out there in _that_?"

The Doctor backed up slowly, as if realizing opening that door would be suicide.

"Hello?" a female voice rang throughout the console, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

Faint opera music played behind the voice.

"Hello!" the Doctor ran back to the console, "Who're you?"

"Are you people real? Actually real? Realistically real?" the voice continues.

"Someone needs to get out more," Donna snorted.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Stop it," the Doctor gave him the look.

"Oswin. Oswin Oswald."

"Okay then, 'Oswin Oswald'," Jack leaned into the screen, "You just repeat you number until I've gotten it down, okay?"

"Sorry, I don't know where I am," Oswin continued.

"What do you mean, 'You don't know where you are'?" the Doctor said.

"My ship, it crashed, I don't know where I am. But I managed to hack into the mainframe of 'Whatever-those-things-outside-are'."

"Things outside," Martha shook her head, "Okay, I'm going to ask you what do you hear outside?"

"They say different things," Oswin's tone grew serious, "But there's always the repeat of a couple words. They are as following: 'Seek', 'Locate', 'Destroy', and 'Exterminate'. But you guys never answered my question, who are you?"

"I'm Martha,"

"I'm Donna,"

"And you've already heard from Jack, so I'm the Doctor. And what do you mean, you managed to hack into their mainframe, I've been attempting at that for years,"

"Well? What can I tell you? I'm a genius,"

Everyone froze and remembered their previous conversation. Sending pointed looks between the Master and the screen.

"Well, why can't we see you?" Donna asked.

"I AM IN MY PAJAMAS, WOMAN. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? Sorry..." Oswin sounded sheepish.

"Or it's not real..." the Doctor whispered.

"Excuse me?" Oswin said, "I couldn't hear ya, repeat that?"

"'M sorry, Oswin," the Doctor said, "But we can't help you," then he shut off the screen.

"DOCTOR!" everyone yelled.

"What was that for?" Donna shrieked, "It was a distress call, she needed help!"

"You can't just leave a sexy babe out there!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the Doctor looked down, "But it was too late for her, I'll go back there and help someday, but for now we have the information we need to continue. I tried having two missions going at once and I failed at both of them. So take it one step at a time."

"Just don't forget her, Doctor" Martha looked at him, "Go after her, someday,"

"I will," the Doctor began to smile, "But now lets go check on Sleeping Beauty!"

'Sleeping Beauty' Donna mouthed.

Martha and Jack shrugged.

"If he wasn't unconscious he'll kill me," the Doctor says returning to the room. He was cradling the Master.

"Yeah I'd kill you too," Martha decided.

"He's still got that older mind in his head, you know?" Jack made a point.

"Oh, I'd still cradle all you anyway," the Doctor smiled.

"I'll be cradling your head in a minute," Donna sighed.

The Doctor sighed, just another _normal _day in the TARDIS.

**A.N. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Broken Legs

**A.N. I'm back, sorry for slower update. I decided to work on one of my older stories.**

**-Also I need some material for a new story, because I'm in the mood to get another thing on my plate. (OH GOD HELP ME). If you have any ideas of what you'd like me to write about, tell me in the reviews!**

**Things you should know about me for the thing above:**

**-I love the Doctor and the Master. But the Master a little more.**

**-Fav companions are Donna and Amy.**

**-Want to burn Ailla (Dark Path, look it up on the TARDIS Data Core, it'll tell you everything)**

**Osdrum Saxon, sorry for slow update, *giggles***

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Does anyone else think that there should be a whole place dedicated to the Master? Like he should have his own TV show like Sarah Jane or Torchwood?**

"Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up," Jack chanted.

"What're you chanting for?" the Doctor called back.

"Well, Spaceman," Donna walked ahead, "You're still carrying the Master like that," the Doctor looks down and realizes that he's still cradling the Master, "And if he wakes up, hell will descend."

The Doctor's mouth formed a little 'O' and all of the companions laughed...

...until the Master made a noise.

"Positions!" Martha whispered.

Slowly the Master's eyes opened and he looked up and saw what the Doctor was doing before attempting to punch him in the chest. All he managed were a few weak thumps.

The Doctor laughed gleefully, "See? I told you! Defenseless!"

Martha, Jack and Donna's heads peeked out from where they were going to block the inevitable explosion and regeneration of the Doctor. And they got nothing. Yes, a tad disappointing, oh well...

"Good," Jack sighed in relief.

The Master groaned, probably in complete embarrassment in his current position and rolled over slightly so he was looking into the Doctor's elbow.

"Aw..." Martha cooed, then remembered who she was talking to and covered her mouth.

Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, then whispered, "First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Captain Jack Harkness," Martha scolded.

The Doctor then came to a realisation, "Martha, we need to plaster his broken bones or something,"

"Yeah," she nodded, the chip in his brain had been more important at the time, "Is it just me, or is half the reason I'm here is just fixing him up,"

"Well..." the Doctor thought, "No..."

"Okay," Martha thought, "His shoulders are back in place and all we have to do now is plaster his legs!"

"That doesn't look like it's going to be as easy as you stated, Nightingale," Jack pointed.

The Master was now full-time squirming not staying still for one second.

"Stop being so childish," Donna scolded, "Your supposed to be a grown man, timelord, thing..."

The Master slowed to a stop.

"How do you do that?" the Doctor asked with jealously.

"Just remember who you're speaking to," Donna answered like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Nah," the Doctor shook his head, "I like my way better,"

"We're screwed," Donna whispered.

The Doctor walked into the medical bay, the now very familiar scents flew to him as he placed the Master face-up on the table.

"Plaster!" Martha shouted in glee as she found it.

The Doctor then held the Master's shoulders down to prevent moving.

"Why are you doing this the human way?" the Master looked up at the Doctor.

"Well..." the Doctor sighed.

"It's because your planning on keeping me defenceless for as long as possible, isn't it?" the Master snapped.

Jack thought, "Wow, that actually is a good idea."

"His good ideas," Donna said, "Usually have us running for the hills,"

"Sorry, Koschei," the Doctor didn't look very sorry, "I just have to wait until I can trust you,"

"Thanks," the Master sarcastically pouted while crossing his arms.

NOTE TO THE MASTER: Never use sarcasm in front of the Doctor he will turn it against you.

"Your welcome," the Doctor answered with sincereity.

"Okay, I'm starting," Martha said.

**A.N. Sorry for no update!**


	10. Regression

**A.N. Back with another chappie!**

**Disclaimed.**

"I still don't get why you don't trust me," the Master complained, shifting his now very-hard-to-move legs.

Martha, Jack and the Doctor looked at him incredulously.

Donna just looked up at them, "Well, what had he done so far?"

"Slept," Martha listed.

"Complained," Jack continued.

"Shrieked in pain," the Doctor winced at the situation.

"My point is proven," the Master crossed his arms.

"So the Master's getting more childish," Martha looked up, "Doctor, is that okay?"

"I don't know," the Doctor rubbed his face, "It probably will soon become very embarrassing for him, because according to recent tests, he's actually getting younger with each day."

"He's getting younger?" Donna looked up, "I'd love that in a few years,"

"And it's getting younger at a human rate," the Doctor sighed.

"Okay," Martha looked up, "At least we have time to figure this out. Doctor? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," the Doctor sighed, "I don't know if the age regression could get a faster pace or a slower one. Why the Daleks would even do this, or anything in that sort,"

"What?" the Master looked up at them, eyes wide.

"You're getting younger," Jack cracked the back of his neck.

"What?"

"I said..."

"I think he heard you," Donna spoke up.

"So," the Master slammed his face down hard in the Doctor's shoulder, "What now?" his voice was a mix of dread and misery.

"We'll figure it out," the Doctor tried to make his voice soothing.

"Remember who you're talking too," Donna said, "It makes it faster,"

"Well," the Doctor looked up, "If he's getting younger that might not work for long."

Martha looked up, "What will we do? The only thing I could take of is UNIT's extraterrestrial scan, but they told me they're not the Master's biggest fans. And on any given day something normal could take a couple of years,"

The Doctor made a face.

"Remember our time period," Martha knocked on her head to make a point, "Stupid apes, remember?"

"But, Doc," Jack interrupted, "Why would the Daleks even do this? The Master, yes it is a problem,"

The Master sent the worst glare he could manage at the moment.

"But the Daleks could be planning something, and by the looks of it we have 5 years until something bad happens to the Master,"

Donna got included in the conversation, "So the Daleks could've been testing to see how young the Master could go before his mind breaks,"

"Then why would they torture him," Jack was getting a serious headache.

"Why don't you all shut up!" the Master yelled.

"I know you don't want to think about it," the Doctor promptly said, "But its important,"

"How?" the Master's breathing was speeding up.

_The Master: Really?_

_Child-Like Instincts: It's been a while since I've gotten to cry._

_The Master: That's not fair._

_Child-Like Instincts: Well, I just discovered you're getting younger, yay for me!_

_The Master: Don't you dare..._

_Child-Like Instincts: Oh, I dare, now shut up so I can cry._

_The Master: Seriously?_

_Child-Like Instincts: That's it..._

The Master let loose a strangled sob.

"Oh, come on," Jack's face was blank, "How could parenting be this hard?"

"Because they cry all the time?" Donna suggested.

"Definitely,"

"That's not helping," the Doctor stated as he walked out of the room with the Master.

Martha sighed, "I bet it's about to get awkward in there,"

"The whole day's been awkward," Jack crumbled in a chair.

"I never thought I'd be doing this, _with him_," Martha continued.

"He doesn't seem so bad," Donna decided.

"He tried to take over the world," Jack looked at her.

"Never mind," Donna shook her head, "But, man! He's been cranky,"

"Yep," Martha kept her gaze transfixed on a point in the distance.

"I'm so tired..."

"We all feel for you,"

"I feel sorry for the Doctor,"

"Yeah,"

**A.N. My creative juices have been flowing again!**

**Review!**


	11. Blackmail

**A.N. I'm back, I would really like to see some more reviews! Build up that stamina!**

**Why don't a lot of people like the Master? He's a cool dude. Misunderstood. **

**My type of dude.**

**Disclaimed.**

Martha cracked her eyes open, a brand new day. Groaning she sat up, not after she tried to slap her apparently-not-on-the-TARDIS-cause-Martha-left-it-at-home alarm clock.

"Ugh," she sighed as she left the room.

"Hey," Jack greeted, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Martha asked.

"The Master decided to wake up, about midnight, I'm guessing because this 'age-reversing-a-day-thing' is painful, kept me and the Doctor up all night between heartbroken sobs, wails of pain, tears of anguish,"

"We got it!" Donna called back.

"You and Donna are sleepy heads," Jack finished.

"So did the Doctor tell you anything?" Martha asked.

"Well," Jack took a breath, "He said that instead of de-aging a day overnight it could grow faster. Like, maybe three days over night,"

"That sucks," Donna sat down at the console.

"And he was screaming since midnight?" Martha asked.

"Pretty much," Jack took a cup of coffee.

"Poor him," Donna sighed.

"You wouldn't think that way if you knew what he's done," Jack mumbled.

Donna raised an eyebrow.

"He enslaved humanity," Martha explained, "Killed one tenth of the population of Earth,"

"Wouldn't that be on the news, then?" Donna crossed her arms.

"The Doctor reversed time," Jack sighed.

* * *

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes, he must've fallen asleep from finishing with the Master.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit happy at the Master's current predicament, one, he's with him, so he's safe. Two, he's being deaged to a child, picture of innocence. How could he continue being a psychopath?

But that was selfish.

Looking down, the Doctor discovered that he was in the Master's makeshift 'room'. It had gray walls and a carpet floor, he was on a bed that was way to small for him, too.

Also, the Master had fallen asleep clutching his suit.

Smiling, the Doctor reached into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and pulled out his camera, he still didn't need a phone, Martha's was fine.

He took a picture of the moment, smiling.

Blackmail.

**A.N. Sorry if this is short, you know, I realized how much I've updated and just wanted to get this up to y'all!**


End file.
